Poison
by Voodoo Kisses
Summary: Shannon had Jenny, the perfect woman. BUT the combination of testosterone and a woman who always gets what she wants is an equation for poison. OC/Shannon/OC
1. Welcome to Kittens

_**I started up a livejournal account about a month back and started posting this story on there, meaning to transfer it to also, then I completley forgot about it and I have just found it so thought I would post it and work on this one for now. As I said I am still working on Email received and Like a tattoo, just don't wanna post half done :) Hope you enjoy this, its a bit more racy than all my other stories, def gonna need its M rating. This is pure improv writing, I have no idea, no plan just wanted to do something a bit different! Reviews always appreciated, I never seem to get many reveiws compared to how many hits I get :) Mucho Lovas xoxo**_

* * *

_Welcome to Kittens..._

Sasha swung around the pole, practicing for tonights performance. She knew it was a big one. She had heard that the WWE were in town and that it was quite likely that some of the wrestlers would drop in after the show. Her ambition was to be a Diva but circumstances had lead her to pole dancing and stripping. She didn't argue though, quite liked her job, she liked being centre of attention, probaly why she craved stardom. She wanted to be known for something though, wrestling. She didn't just want to be one of these so called famous people only famous for falling out of a club, drunk, with her skirt hitched up around her waist. Hard to believe considering her job but she did actually have quite a lot of respect for herself. She knew stripping off for them may not exactly impress anyone worthwhile in the business but it was all she had to offer, she had become used to using her body to get her own way and she hoped it would be the same this time around. She couldn't afford any fancy training schools so she had to work with what she had, and what she had was pretty good. She was the star attraction at Kittens strip club, always the best slot for her performance, always made the most money, always asked for private shows. She couldn't ask for anything more, knew she was in the best position at the club out of all of the dancers. Well she was in more than that position, if she wasn't on the stage or doing a private show you would usually find her bent over the managers desk. Like I said, she was a pro at using her body to get her own way.

Swaying to the beat, she let the music fill her body, made it move her. She enjoyed the feeling of letting go and losing control to the music. The music stopped and Sasha stood up and looked out into the empty club for the disturbance. Tiffany.

'Not like you Sasha to actually be working hard for your money. Aren't you meant to be screwing Joey right now? Ensuring you get the best time slot once again.' Tiffany said, moving towards the stage.

'LIke I said Tiffany, jealousy doesn't look good on you, causes wrinkles. You should watch it.' Sasha smiled, picking up her bag and walking down the steps, off of the stage.

'Fuck you.' Tiffany spat.

'Sorry I don't swing that way,' Sasha shouted as she walked off towards her dressing room. 'Although I know you wished I did.'

She heard Tiffany stamp her feet and let out a squeal and Sasha chuckled. She loved nothing more than pissing Tiffany off, it was too easy. Opening the door to her dressing room she smiled. Joey sat in her chair, looking her up and down, grinning like a cheshire cat.

'Sasha, baby. Fancy an early performance, just for me?' he licked his lips and reached out, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him and caressing her shapley body, stroking her curves and admiring her figure.

Sasha inwardly groaned, yes she used her body to get her own way, didn't mean she enjoyed all aspects of it, like now. The thought of Joey touching her most intimate parts, kissing her, fucking her, made her shudder. She looked at him. I mean really looked at him. He was a bit chubby, he seemed to be sweating constantly and was always wiping his brow with a cotton hankie which he more than once tried to push into Sasha's mouth while getting kinky, she always managed to resist. His black hair was slicked back and was slowly disappearing. To sum it up he looked like a dirty old man, which lets face it he was, he was the owner/manager of a strip club, he loved having all the female dancers at his every beck and call. And as for the old part, well lets just say 50 had passed him by a few years back. Sasha didn't say this of course, it would be more than her job is worth. Instead she smiled once again and opening her legs, straddled his lap, grinding against him, teasing him.

'What are you like Joey?' she giggled, playing the sex kitten role for him when really she was mentally calculating how much time she had to shower again and get ready before her performance.

'You know what I'm like by now baby.' he rasped, getting hotter by the mintue. Sasha decided to stop teasing him and give him what he wanted, the quicker she got this act over with the quicker she could prepare for hopefully the biggest night of her life.


	2. Meet the victims

_Meet the victims...  
_

Shannon was sat in the locker room putting on his shoes when his phone trilled, breaking the silence. He picked it up and smiled. Jenny's name flashed up on the screen, flicking it open he placed it to his ear.

'Hey baby.' He said, picturing Jenny standing in their kitchen, whipping up a batch of cookies. Her cookies were to die for.

'Hey you, was just checking in on you, to see how the show went.' She replied.

'It was good, everything worked out okay, no broken bones.' he chuckled knowing how worried Jenny got about him in the ring. It was sweet.

'Well thats good to know, I can relax now.' She breathed a sigh of relief. 'So what's the plan for tonight?'

'Ermmm right, yeah, I was gonna talk to you about that.' Shannon said, scared to tell her.

'Well talk.' She giggled.

'The guys wanna go to a strip club here, Kittens, they want me to go with them.' He said, grimacing at her possible answer.

Jenny stayed silent for a minute and all Shannon could hear was her breathing, he knew she was thinking of an answer.

Jenny stared at the bowl of dough in front of her. She contemplated what he had just told her. A strip club. She didn't want him to go but she also didn't want to be one of them girlfriends that banned their man from doing things. She knew Jeff and Matt would be there, they wouldn't let anything happen would they?

'Thats fine honey, if its what you wanna do.' She replied before she could stop herself.

'Really?' Shannon questioned, an element of suprise in his voice.

'Yeah, I mean it. You have to bond with the new talent, what with it being your first night back and all.' She said, while screaming NO inside.

'Wow, your amazing do you know that?' Shannon said.

'I know.' Jenny smiled. 'So don't do anything silly.'

'I never would, your the only one for me baby. I promise. I love you.' He said.

'I love you too baby. Bye.' Replied Jenny and with that she hung up the phone before she changed her mind.

Shannon sat looking at his phone, he couldn't believe he had found such as amazing girl. She was everything a man could want. Smiling, he set his phone down back in his bag and finished getting ready. When he was done  
he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder, walking out into the hallway he met a waiting Jeff and Matt.

'You good to go?' Matt asked Shannon.

'Yup.' He replied. 'She is cool with it.'

'Dude, hang onto her then.' Jeff said as they made their way to his car. 'Not a lot of women would be.'

'I know.' Shannon nodded, smiling. 'I know.'

With that they got to Jeff's car and threw their bags in the boot. Shannon got into the back of the car and let Matt get in the front. Driving to Kitten strip club, Matt rang a few other wrestlers to arrange a meeting point and directed Jeff at the same time. They pulled up in the car park opposite and looked at the entrance of the club. The pink fluro lighting flashed on and off drawing in customers with the promise of naked girls girating around a pole.

'Wow.....It's beautiful.' Matt said, pretending to be in awe and Jeff slapped him on the back of the head, laughing.

'Lets go then!' Matt said. like a kid on Christmas day. 'We need to see naked women!'

They got out of the car and met up with some other wrestlers waiting around in the car park. Once everyone had arrived they walked towards the entrace, all laughing and joking with one another.


	3. The dance that captured a thousand heart

_**Okay so this chapter goes into a lot of detail about Sasha's dance, with not a lot of superstar action. This is needed to potray what an influence Sasha has over a certain member of the gang. Please read and review, I loveeeeeeeeeeeee reveiws, they spur me on heehee xoxo**_

* * *

_The dance that captured a thousand hearts_

Stepping inside the club, Shannon took in the surroundings. It was pretty dark, just a warm dim glow filling the big room. Women in next to nothing milling around the mass of men sitting at different seating areas, trying to earn money. A man in a suit greeted them, directing them to the VIP area to the side of the stage, right in front of one of the main poles where some redhead was grinding in just a thong to 'Freak like me'. Shannon sat down on part of the plush red leather sofa., with Matt and Jeff quickly joining him.

Katie glanced over to the VIP area, noticing the wrestlers were there, she quickly adjusted her bra and sauntered over knowing they were always very generous when they came, even to the waitresses.

'Hey guys,' she purred. 'What can I get you?' Flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulders she hoped she looked sexy enough to get a nice tip from at least one of them.

'Well,well,well check out this nice piece of ass.' chuckled Cody, looking her up and down. She was wearing a black two piece, lacy bra and french knickers and black stilettos. She pouted her blood red lips and giggled while turning around and shaking it at him.

'Are you on the menu?' he rasped and Ted slapped him around the back of the head laughing with the others.

'Put your tongue away Cody.' he chuckled.

Katie giggled again and blew a kiss to Cody.

'Seven beers will be ok.' Ted grinned at Katie and she dutifully wrote it down.

'Back in a minute.' she said and turned on her heel to go to the bar.

'Man oh man, if thats what the bar staff look like bring on more dancers!' Matt shouted, which brought about another loud laugh from all.

Sauntering back Katie handed out all the beers and stood chatting to them for a while.

'Whats your name?' Cody whispered in her ear, clearly besotted by her.

'Katie.' she smiled at him.

'What a pretty name Katie. I'm Cody, this is Ted then you got Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Greg and Chris.'

Katie smiled and nodded hi at them all, she already knew who they all were but didn't say.

'Katie, I'm paying you to work, not chat.' The man in the suit came over again.

Katie looked apoligetic at the group and headed on with the man back into the crowd.

They sat there chatting, drinking and watching the dancers. The lights dimmed and a voice boomed out around the room.

'Now, it's midnight, the time you've all be waiting for, in her first appearance of the night, our favourite, your favourite, the absolutley stunning SASHA!' the voice announced as the first chords of So Hott by Kid Rock were drowned out by clapping, cheering and wolf whistles from the other men in the club. This caused the wrestlers to all go quiet, curious as to who this woman was.

Sasha stepped out onto the stage, her head bowed. She gently placed her hand on the first pole on stage and spun around it slowly, flicking her head upwards.

Shannon couldn't help it, he was transfixed. She was absolutley amazing, he waist length black, poker straight hair swung around as she danced around the five poles on stage one by one. Carresing her body was a red lace corset, pulling in her waist and pushing her heaving chest upwards. Her ass encased in lace panties. Black patent stilettos holding her feet. She neared the last pole, right in front of the VIP area and Shannon's heartbeat quickened, all thoughts of Jenny out of his head. Sasha looked right at him and winked. Bending down to be face to face with him she smiled as she wiggled her chest. She danced around the poles,sliding up and down and moving to the beat. About halfway through the song she moved back to the VIP pole and removed her corset throwing it into the group. They were all silent as she crouched down beside them and they rushed to put money in her garter. She smiled and stood back up continuing to tease the crowd with her body, collecting money from various others sitting around the stage. She removed her underwear leaving her in just a thong, garter and stilleto, performing raunchier moves. She hoped she was impressing the wrestlers. She kept glancing over at them, gauging their reactions so she knew what moves to use more of in her next dance. Finishing her dance she posed in front of the wrestlers as the lights dimmed.

'Wow.' said Matt when another dancer finally came on stage and the crowd composed themselves.

'I know,' replied Jeff. 'Now THAT was hot.'

'Easy to see why she is the favourite.' chipped in Cody, having forgotton all about Katie now he had seen Sasha.

'Top that.' Sasha muttered to Tiffany as they swapped places and Tiffany made her way out onto the stage.

'Bitch.' hissed Tiffany, passing her.

Sasha walked into her dressing room and sat down, touching up her make-up she smiled to herself. She knew she got their attention with that dance. She would say it was her best performance ever. Now for part two of her plan, to mingle with them, try and get them to warm to her, then she could drop her diva dreams into conversation. She noticed that the blonde one, Shannon was smitten with her. She would pick him away from the crowd and work on him. This was going to be easier than she thought..


End file.
